nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Struppiger John
Der Struppige John ist ein Zwergen Schurke in einer Höhle am Flammenkamm, im Norden der Brennenden Steppe. Er war mit Marschall Windsor zusammen, als sie von einem Stoßtrupp der Orcs des Schwarzfels überfallen wurden. Zusammen mit Windsor gingen auch all die wertvollen Informationen über den schwarzen Drachenschwarm und seine Ziele verloren. Der Bericht vom Struppigen John Windsor war an dem Tag besonders unausstehlich - und glaubt mir, bei Windsor ist das eine reife Leistung. Er sagte immer wieder, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Und das war kein Scherz. Wir waren in der Mitte des Schwarzfels, als die elenden Bestien angriffen. Ich spreche natürlich von den Orcs. Passt gefälligst auf, ja? Man konnte nur Grunzen und das Klirren von Stahl hören, als sie auf uns zustürmten. (Und was habt ihr gemacht?) Ich gegen fünfzig Orcs? Ich bin doch kein Narr. Mein Papa hat immer gesagt, "Diskreditieren ist die bessere Hälfte eines Kräckers", oder so ähnlich, und ich wusste, was das bedeutet. (Redet kein dummes Zeug, Zwerg. Ich will nichts mit Eurem Kräcker, Eurem Papa oder irgendeiner Form von "Diskreditieren" zu tun haben.) Schon gut, schon gut. Wie auch immer, ich verkrümelte mich in die Schatten. Das kam nicht besonders gut an bei Windsor, der sowieso schon total zappelig war. Der fängt an, den öllen Eisenfeind zu schwingen und die Orcs wie ein Wahnsinniger anzubrüllen. (Eisenfeind?) Jep. Noch nie von Eisenfeind gehört? Dem legendären Orcschlächterhammer? Jupp, jupp, das war der Hammer des alten Windsor. Er sagte mir, dass Franclorn Schmiedevater diesen Hammer höchstpersönlich für seinen Ururgroßpapa gemacht hat. DER Franclorn Schmiedevater: Der Dunkeleisenzwerg, der verantwortlich ist für Steinwerkarchimetak... Bauzeugs halt. Er sagte auch, der Hammer hätte einen Zwillingsbruder, den Franclorn für sich behielt. Ich glaube, er nennte ihn Eisenhölle oder so. Wo war ich doch gleich? Ach ja, die Orcs stürmten also auf Windsor los, aber Windsor bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Er stand reglos da, während sie in Zehnergruppen auf ihn los stürmten. Ich könnte nur Eisenfeind funkeln und jede Menge Blut sehen. Das ging Stunden so, möglicherweise Tage. Ich erinnere mich nicht. Jedenfalls war es dann ENDLICH vorbei. (So ist Windsor also gestorben...) Gestorben? Seid ihr nicht gescheit? Als hätten fünfzig Orcs Windsor töten können. So sicher wie Blutwurst auf Thelsamar die größte Köstlichkeit der Welt ist, stand er da: Von Kopf bis Fuß von Orcfetzen bedeckt, in rund achtzehn Schichten ihres Blutes gehüllt, aber eindeutig am Leben... und so was von wütend. (Und wie ist er gestorben?) Warum sagt ihr dauernd, dass er gestorben sei? Wer hat Euch gesagt, dass er starb? Ich jedenfalls nicht. Er wird vermisst, das ist alles. Sehr ihr, er geriet offenbar mitten in einen großen Kampf von Orcs gegen Dunkeleisenzwerge. Die Orcs, diese schändlichen, dreckigen kleinen Feiglinge, kamen früher raus und richteten ein paar Fallen und andere diabolische Sachen ein, die ihr nicht verstehen würdet. (Gut, also wo, zum Teufel, ist er? Moment mal! Seit ihr betrunken?) Zwerge werden nicht betrunken, grünes Gör, Ich bin nur ein bisschen bedüdelt. Wie auch immer, zurück zu Windsor. Ich glaube, er ist irgendwo in den Schwarzfelstiefen. Für Euch uninformierte Dummköpfe, dies ist die Stadt der Dunkeleisenzwerge. (WARUM ist er in den Schwarzfelstiefen?) Langsam! Dazu kam ich doch gerade! Er steht also da und trieft von Blut und Gekröse, und wer erscheint da auf der Bildfläche? Die Dunkeleisenzwerge. Habt ihr mit denn überhaupt nicht zugehört??? Naja, die Dunkeleisenzwerge sind etwas geschickter als diese Orc des Schwarzfelsklans. Sie waren vorbereitet. Mit vorbereitet meine ich, sie waren rund 300 an der Zahl... *Hick* 'tschuldigung. (300? Also haben die Dunkeleisenzwerge ihn getötet und in die Tiefen geschleppt?) Mademeusele, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, ihr würdet zu dieser... "speziellen" Sorte von Leuten gehören. Wir nennen sie Troggs. Windsor hatte kein Hühnchen mit den Dunkeleisenzwergen zu rupfen, immerhin war der beste Freund seines Ururgroßpapas ein Dunkeleisenzwerg. Aus diesem Grund hat die Dunkeleisenarmee ihn vermutlich auch nicht sofort getötet. (Ahhh... Eisenfeind.) Endlich! Steckt Euch die Finger in die Ohren; Euer Hirn scheint um das Fünffache gewachsen zu sein und ich will nicht, dass es rausquillt. Also, die Dunkeleisenzwerge schonten sein Leben und nahmen ihn gefangen. Ihr Anführer, ein selbstgefälliger aufgeblasener Bursche namens Thauris-Sowieso nahm Eisenfeind an sich. Und da hab ich den ollen Windsor zum letzten Mal gesehen... *Hick* 'tschuldigung. Kategorie:Zwerg NSC